Prince of the Forest
by Chinese Shaman
Summary: AU RenHoro HoroHoro is a young man who runs with wolves and lives in the Forest of Gods and Demons. Once a boy named Ren and Horo meet and slowly fall in love, but sadly a war breaks out of humans and Beasts! Better summary inside, Read and Review! Enjoy!


_**Prince of the Forest**_

_**Prologue**_

**Chinese Shaman: **Yo! What's up? This is my first Shaman King fic, so please don't kill me! Anyway, this is a Shaman King fic, with Ren/HoroHoro, as in Male/Male! If you are uncomfortable with this, then click the back button and don't you dare flame me for it being male/male when I have warned you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, or it's characters! Also, if you try to sue me for this fic, you will get nothing out of it… for I am broke!

**Warnings: **Fight scenes, BL (boy love) kiss scenes, and some torturing parts… if any of these bug you then please leave.

**Summary: **HoroHoro is a young human who runs with wolves in the Forest of Gods and Demons. Tao Ren lives in a village close to the Forest of Gods and Demons, and he wanders in and out the forest everyday. They meet and slowly fall in love with one another… All is going well, but one day something terrible happens. One of the villagers, pass the boundary line, to a sacred realm in the forest, where he kills one of Horo's brother wolves. A war starts between humans from the village and gods of the forest! With Horo and Ren in the middle… Will their love last…?

**Chinese Shaman: **I know, I know… It all sounds very odd… but I hope that everyone who reads it will enjoy it! I am just starting this fic and I feel so giddy because of it! YEAH! I am all hyper as well! Please everyone enjoy this fic! Ja Ne!

**P.S: **To everyone who is wondering there will be the other characters in this fic, but there will be no other pairings in this... well, maybe Hao/Yoh but that's about it! I'm still debating… but if you don't feel comfortable with this pairing then please go away… I don't want to be flamed of something that is my opinion…! You will get my answer in chapter 1! Later!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Prince of the Forest**_

_**Prologue**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

**Once upon a time** in a time where gods and demons still lived, there was a forest made by the mightiest god, he was nameless for he didn't need a name. The forest he made, was for gods and demons… they all lived in harmony and didn't kill without a purpose, as humans thought. He wouldn't allow any human to travel deep within his forest; everyone knew that. But one day there was a family of three. A husband and wife with their son somehow made their way into the middle of the mighty forest and soon found themselves surrounded by the gods and demons of the forest. The man and woman threw their little one to the ground as they ran to their deaths… they just left him there and ran; but sadly they didn't go far, as they died a few meters away from where they dropped their son. A grand wolf demon by the name of Kikyo stepped to the little boy and spoke to him in a kind voice…

The child smiled at her and hugged her leg. She was new to this touch so she moved back, when she moved back, he moved forward to hug her again. This time she didn't move back, she just let the child hug her… not knowing that this was fate by the nameless god. He wanted this child to be here… he wanted the child here so he can change the upcoming fate of this part of the world. For he knew what was to happen in 15 years… he knew.

Over the years, Kikyo had grown to love him… she took him in instead of eating him. Also over the years he had grown to talk to the gods, but sadly he didn't have a name. Kikyo heard what all the demons and gods called him "Abandoned One" she didn't like what they called her son. So finally when he learned to talk, she gave him the name she thought of since he came into her life… _"Mother, what is my name…? Is it really Abandoned One?" _he asked as soon as he spoke enough. She looked to him and smiled. _"You are not Abandoned One no more… you are my HoroHoro…"_ she replied.

He was five when he learned how to talk, and he was six when he received his name… but he was fifteen when love struck him, and this is where his story began with the human, Tao Ren…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

**Chinese Shaman: **I'm so sorry that this is a short prologue… but hey, I didn't want to start the fic completely! Anyway, I hope all that stayed till this part like it, and I hope you will all review! Because I need help with this fic, I need to know what will make it better, so please leave a note, and excused my errors and mistakes! I'll see you all in the next chapter! LATER!


End file.
